Harry Potter and the Gem of the Oracle
by KyleGranger
Summary: Abandoned due to new book. Wanna Continue? Post OotP, Year Six. Harry and his friends are now in there sixth year at Hogwarts. With Voldemort's power growing, Harry figures out his destiny. HPGW, RWHG. Please Read & Review.
1. Portkey to Rosenfield

**Harry Potter and the Gem of the Oracle**

_KyleGranger342_

* * *

Chapter 1  
Port Key to Rosenfield

* * *

The sky was a cream color as Harry stepped out onto the front lawn of Number 4 Privet Drive. In each hand he was carrying large twigs and tree branches, and he was bringing them to the curb for the Thursday garbage pick-up. His face, arms, and hands were full of dirt and very cut up from the work he had just completed. In the window on the left of the house was Harry's uncle, Vernon, peering down on him like a vulture.

Things had changed since his last stay at the Dursley's during his fourth year to fifth year summer vacation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His aunt, uncle, and cousin were really beating him up this time. They made him cook them breakfast; wash their clothes and their cars, clean up after his cousin Dudley twice a day, serve them supper like a waiter and much more. Uncle Vernon had recently been in a car accident and has been off of work for the past seven weeks with a broken arm. Vernon then began pushing him harder and harder to work and beat him if he didn't or did something wrong.

The day his uncle got home from the hospital, his aunt Petunia took his wand and hid it in a place that not even Dudley would be able to find. Harry spent his late nights doing his summer homework for Hogwarts. He had a paper due in Potions on doxy-fairy serum, he had to figure out how to transform a quill into a small egg, and he had to do a small, simple worksheet on boggarts. Without his wand, it was impossible to do the Transfiguration homework. He hoped that the Weasleys, the Order, or even Dumbledore or McGonnagall would come and rescue him from this suburban prison.

The next day, Harry woke early to write a little more in his paper and then head down to make Uncle Vernon's breakfast sooner than normal. After he made the French toast, eggs, and bacon, he headed upstairs to his aunt and uncle's room where only his uncle was present. As Harry walked in, Vernon glared at him with hatred.

"He you are Uncle Vernon," Harry said, handing the plate to his uncle with shaky hands. He was afraid that a hand would be forced across his face, leaving a black and blue mark like two weeks ago when he made the bacon to crispy. Surprisingly, Vernon took the plate without a word and shewed him from the room.

He walked downstairs to find no one. His aunt and cousin had left early for a conference with Dudley's summer school teacher. Harry walked into the kitchen and began cleaning out the dishes he had made Vernon's meal in. While cleaning the dishes, he was looking around the room in boredom, until his eyes settled on the wine rack by the French doors to the backyard. He put down the frying pan, dried his hands, and walked over to it. 'Oh my god!' he thought. He picked up the wine bottle that was near empty. The plastic covering on the top of the bottle had been taped down. Within the bottle was his wand. He sighed in relief that they had not thrown it out or destroyed it.

The door behind him from the garage opened and in walked his Aunt Petunia and his cousin, Dudley. Harry quickly jumped away from the wine racked as if he never saw his wand. His aunt glared at him for a moment, taking shots at the wine bottle.

"Dudley, dear, take this report card up to your father," she told her son. He dropped his head and slowly began dragging himself upstairs. "And what are you doing?" she asked Harry fearsomely.

"I . . . uh . . .was cleaning the dishes and saw a spider so I killed it because I know how much you hate them," Harry lied.

"Very well," she said suspiciously. She turned on her heal and began walking out of the room and began to make her way upstairs.

Harry looked at his wand once more. 'Soon,' he thought. Soon he would be back at Hogwarts with all his friends. He walked over to the counter and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing a letter to one of his friends.

_Hermione,_

_I don't think I can take staying here anymore. I need to leave some how but no one has come to pick me up or rescue me. Please help me. I can't take it anymore._

_Harry_

He checked by the stairway and made sure no one would watch him exit the house. Hedwig had made herself a small next in the tree in the backyard. Harry's uncle had his aunt put bricks on his windows so he would not be able to escape or send letters. Hedwig ruffled her feathers as he approached her with a letter. She seemed so eager to go deliver something for him.

She picked up the letter with her beak.

"Take this to Hermione, Hedwig," he said, "and please make it fast. I know you don't want to stay here much longer either." She made a quick bow that resembled a nod and soared into the sky and soon she was out of sight.

"POTTER!" yelled the voice of Dudley from inside the house. He rushed into the house and up the stairs into Dudley's bedroom. Dudley was standing, looking out the window with his backpack leaning on his leg.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"Close the door!" Dudley shouted. Harry did as he was told and closed the door. "Mother and father are punishing me for my bad grades in summer class. They grounded me until my homework is done. But I'll still be having fun while being grounded because you will write the essay on the story we are reading."

Harry didn't argue. He simply frowned and dragged himself over to the wooden desk and sat down. If he hadn't Dudley would have beaten him up. Dudley is a lot tougher than he if and so big, Dudley could just sit on top of him and win. Dudley crossed his arms as Harry began reading segments of the books and began writing on a loose-leaf piece of paper.

"That's what I thought. If mother or father come in and ask what you are doing, you are alphabetizing my video game inventory list," Dudley said roughly, "Which you will have to do after you are done." Harry ignored him and soon Dudley left the room.

Later that night, Harry had been making his relatives their supper when Hedwig had made an echoing hoot from her nest in the backyard. When Harry noticed and checked if it was okay to leave the house to get some fresh air, he walked outside to see her. In her beak was an envelope with his name scribbled on it. Harry grabbed it from her and quickly tore it open.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry you are having a horrible time. Dumbledore told me that if you wanted to leave I should tell you that he set up five port keys out by the park behind one of the benches. Each one will take you somewhere like the Leaky Cauldron, or the Burrow, or some place safe. Only two weeks till Hogwarts. See you soon._

_Much Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry placed the envelope in his back pocket and began walking back to the house. 'Port keys in the park? Why couldn't they have told me that more towards the beginning of the summer vacation,' Harry thought.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he walked in the door. Vernon slapped him hard across the face. Uncle Vernon was now looking down at a sixteen-year-old wizard with a giant red mark on the left side of his face in the shape of a hand. "I told you to never associate with that bloody pigeon! There will be no supper for you tonight."

Harry's face was now a red with rage. He pushed his uncle back onto the dinner table and rushed for his wand in the bottle. The weight of his uncle caused the wooden table to be crushed to the ground. Aunt Petunia and Dudley came screaming in right when they heard the noise. Harry picked up the half empty bottle and threw it to the floor. He then picked up his wand in the area of the broken glass.

"I'm SICK of this!" Harry shouted at them, raising his voice. He raised his wand at them. "All summer its Harry do this, Harry do that. I'm not bloody Cinderella!"

"Don't even think about it boy. Your not allowed to do magic outside of school," Petunia explained.

"Wrong! I got my Certificate of Magic Freedom in the mail the other day. It allows me to do magic outside of school," he said quickly. It was true. Hedwig had brought him a letter the other day with the certificate inside. Once you become a sixth year student at Hogwarts you get this certificate.

"Now, I'm going upstairs to my room and packing up my stuff and I'm leaving! You can make yourselves your own damn dinner for once!" Harry screamed. He quickly ran up to his room with roaring rage in him. His aunt and uncle came up after him yelling and began pounding on his locked bedroom door.

Harry pulled out his trunk from under the bed and began shrinking large items and stuffing them into it. Hedwig's cage, his schoolbooks, even his bed went into it. He didn't want to leave anything because he planned on never returning to number 4 no matter what Dumbledore says.

He locked his trunk and began hulling it towards the doorway. It seemed much lighter now that he shrunk many of the items it carried.

"Lumos," he said softly and the tip of his wand lit. He slowly turned the lock on the door and opened it. Harry shined the light of his wand at his aunt and uncle. They slowly moved back covering their eyes and screaming as if Harry were to have cast one of the unforgivable curses at them.

Harry rushed downstairs and opened the door to the dark night and ran out into it. He was at the end of the neighbors driveway when he noticed his aunt, uncle, and cousin were chasing after him.

"Get back here Potter!" Vernon shouted, "Your never going back to that school!" Harry turned around.

"Flipendo," Harry shouted. A small glowing light was shot at his uncle causing him to jump out of the way.

He had reached the park. Looking around at the many benches, Harry wondered which one it was. 'Five items,' he thought as he began circling the park with his relatives close behind. He had checked under the first and second benches and all he found was gum. The third one was clean as well as the forth and fifth. He arrived at the sixth and noticed a tissue, a scrap of paper, a banana peal, some gum, an old toothbrush, and an empty soda can.

The thought for a second on which one he should pick. None of them gave off a clue of where he would end up going. He looked behind him and noticed his family rushing close, passing the jungle gym.

Without thinking, he picked up the soda can. He began to count down as his cousin attacked him from behind. They were rolling around on the ground, throwing punches at each other here and there.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Harry shouted.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE LEAVING, POTTER!" his uncle screamed. Harry pointed his wand at his cousin.

"EXPELIAMUS!" he shouted. Even though his cousin didn't have a wand in his hand, he was shot back a great distance giving Harry time to get up and grab his weightless trunk. His uncle was growing close to him.

"Three . . . Two . . . One . . ." Harry shouted. A sphere of color and light began to form around him. He could see barely see his family backing up from it as he began zoom forward like on a very fast roller coaster.

Harry blinked once and noticed that he was no longer in the park and the glowing shield around him was now gone. He was on a very quiet and unfamiliar street, in front of a large house. He looked around. He was expecting to go to the Burrow. 'Where am I?' he thought.

He looked up at the street sign. 'Rosenfield?' Just then, an owl land on his trunk and he jumped back!

"Hedwig!" he said picking up the large owl, "Where are we." She spread her wings and began flying towards the large house in front of him, landing on the railing of the front porch. He understood the signal and quickly walked up to the door of the house and rung then glowing doorbell.

He looked back at Hedwig who took a quick bow. The door opened to reveal a short girl with long dirty blonde hair.

"HARRY!" the girl said.

It was Hermione.

"Hermione!" he said back. He leaned in and hugged her tight. "Where are we?" he asked quickly.

"This is my home," she said.

* * *

Hope you like it so far. **Please Review.**


	2. McGonagall's Message

**Harry Potter and the Gem of the Oracle**

_KyleGranger342_

* * *

Chapter 2  
McGonagall's Message

* * *

Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Your house?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I do have a home you know?" She giggled.

"I know," he said, "but I'd never expect one of the port keys to lead me here."

"Dumbledore's idea. He said Voldemort would never think to find you here," Hermione explained.

"I see," Harry said.

"Oh, come in, come in," she said. "Don't want to be out there. Personally, it gives me the creeps at night. It seems so dead." Harry laughed as he entered the large house. He walked through the foyer into a large room with a staircase leading up the second level. The walls were covered with dull pink wallpaper and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling above.

"Stay right here," she said, "I'm going to go get my mum and dad." She exited to Harry's left and Harry set down his trunk, which Hedwig was now making herself comfortable on the handle. Hermione soon entered the room along with her parents.

"Harry," Mr. Granger began, "it's so good to see you once again."

"Hello Sir," Harry said shaking his hand.

"Oh Harry, no need to be so formal," Mrs. Granger said, "I'm so happy that you are going to be staying with us for the remainder of the summer."

"Thank you for having me," Harry said.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. "I'll show you your room." Hedwig hopped onto one of Harry's arms while he used to other one to pick up his weightless trunk and began following Hermione up the staircase. They walked down the dark hallway till they reached the last bedroom on the right. She opened the door to reveal a small room with a bed, a dresser, and a small television set. The moonlight from the window behind the bedside table revealed noticeable dents and marks on the walls.

"Sorry about the mess," she said. "This is the room I practice my magic in."

"Oh that's okay," Harry said. He walked into the room and placed his trunk on the bed. Hedwig flew over to the pillow on the bed and sat down on it.

"I'll let you unpack. I'll be in my room it's down the hall. Call me when your done, we have a lot of catching up to do," Hermione said exiting the room.

Harry began to enlarge the items inside his trunk. He left things he didn't need like his bed and such because he didn't need it. He only brought those things because this time he was serious about never going back to the Dursley's no matter what Dumbledore says.

Once he was done he called Hermione into his room. With her, she brought to envelopes.

"They're our Hogwarts letters," she explained ripping hers open.

_  
Dear Mr. Potter_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_As a sixth year, you are entitled to take a course in Apparation. If you so choose to take this course, a signed permission slip that is enclosed will have to be filled out and signed by a parent or guardian._

You are also entitled to begin training as an Animagi if your spirit animal is read to find you. If you or your parents or guardian so choose that you should not receive lessons in being an Animagi, they will have to sign the form enclosed. A reminder: sign if you do not with to become an Animagi.

_A list of books for next year is enclosed as well._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked down excitedly at the piece of parchment.

"Learn to Apparate and become an Animagi?" Hermione smiled. "How exciting!"

"Well, I guess I can always looks forward to the Animagus part," Harry said sadly. "It's the only one I don't need a signature for."

"What are you talking about? Oh. Well maybe we can have Lupin, Moody, or the Weasleys talk to professor Dumbledore."

"I can't do that. Professor McGonagall has already informed me about having to have a guardian sign it and no one else," Harry said. Hermione lowered her head. "I wish Sirius was still alive," he said as a tear began running down his cheek. Hermione had also began to sob when Harry had brought him up. She walked over and sat next to Harry on the bed and began rubbing his back.

"It'll be okay, Harry," she said calmly. Harry wiped away the tear and grinned.

"Harry?" Mrs. Granger called from down the hall. Harry and Hermione quickly went to the railing and peered down at Hermione's mother. "Did you get anything to eat dear?" she asked.

"No, but I'm not very hungry right now," he said kindly.

"Well . . . alright. But tell me when you are. Don't be afraid to," she said walking back into the kitchen. Harry and Hermione walked back down the hall into Hermione's room. The pink wallpaper from the room the stairway was in extended into her room. Gryffindor posters and banner were hanging all around the room.

"Cool room," Harry said kindly, "very Gryffindory." He laughed.

"I know," she laughed. Harry got up and walked around the room looking at some of the pictures on her dressers. Some were of her and her family when she was very young and some were of her, Harry, Ron, and some with Ginny. The ones that he was in moved.

Harry laughed at the sight of the picture of them chasing Ron because he stole Hermione's books in their second year. The picture was taken by Colin Creevey.

"So," Hermione began, "what did they do to you?"

"Who?" Harry asked. He sat down next to her on her bed and looked at her oddly.

"Your aunt and uncle and cousin," she said faintly. Harry frowned at the thought of them.

"Well Uncle Vernon started beating me after he broke his arm and started staying home from work. They took my wand and hid it right when I got home," Harry began. He told her the whole story about his summer at the Dursleys.

"Sounds awful," she said.

"It was," he said.

"Hermione! Harry!" Mrs. Granger called from the stairway. "Can you come down here please?" Harry and Hermione exited the room. Mrs. Granger looked horror struck.

"Mum?" Hermione said softly, "What is it?"

"Th-There's a h-head in-n the f-f-fireplace," she stuttered and walked slowly into the living room. Harry and Hermione darted down the stairs. There was a head in the fire indeed. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" Hermione said. "Don't worry, mum. It's okay. This is my Transfiguration professor."

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked.

"The headmaster asked that I check and see if everything is okay," she said softly.

"Everything's okay now," Harry said. "Let's just say it's been a tough summer."

"I see," she said peering through her glasses. "I would also like to ask your parents, Hermione, if it is okay that you and Harry come to Headquarters for a few days this week. We just need to check something, plus I'm sure you two will need to buy things for the school year." Hermione turned to her mother.

"Yes that would be okay, Ms. McGonagall," Mrs. Granger said from the corner.

"Professor," Harry began, "what do you need to check?"

"Never you mind that now. Don't need to know unless we find something." Harry squinted slightly.

"I see. I was also wondering . . . about this whole Apparation thing."

"Mr. Potter, I must tell you that I told Professor Dumbledore that you will ask about it. But he still says that you need to have a guardian's signature and I cannot let that slide. He also thinks it is a good idea that you don't become an Apparator because he feels that it will keep you safe and he wont have to worry about you," she said strictly.

"I understand," Harry said frowning.

"Be happy that he will let me see if your spirit animal is ready for you and train you if it is," she said. Harry nodded. "Well I must be going. I'm beginning to think I've said too much while in the Floo Network. See you in September first," she said. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes as the head faded with the flames.

"I think Dumbledore is right, Harry. You shouldn't become an Apparator. At least not yet. You really need to be careful now that Voldemort is back," Hermione explained.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I would like to say that this story is Harry's sixth year and it will contain spoilers. I would also like to say that I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I like hearing what people have to say. Please Review.


	3. Harry's Pensieve

**Harry Potter and the Gem of the Oracle**

_KyleGranger342_

* * *

Chapter 3  
Harry's Pensieve

* * *

Harry and Hermione got ready to go to number 12 Grimmauld Place a few days later. For the past days, Harry and Hermione had been helping each other with homework, walking around town, and sitting around.

Harry and Hermione stood outside on the porch of the house with two small suitcases carrying clothes and toiletries.

"I really would like to know what they want me for besides school shopping," Harry told Hermione.

"I know," she said, "It has been rattling my brain all day." Mr. and Mrs. Granger came out from the front door.

"Here is some money for you, hun," Mr. Granger said to his daughter. He handed her money of the Wizard Currency from an envelope. "Need any Harry?"

"Oh no. I've got enough," Harry said truthfully.

"Okay then," Mrs. Granger said. "You two be safe and take care of each other."

"Don't worry mum," Hermione said. "Nothing will go wrong." The familiar sphere of color and light had suddenly popped up in front of them. The sphere faded away revealing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry. Hermione. How are you both doing?" Mrs. Weasley said greeting them with hugs. Mr. Wealsey shook the hands of Hermione's muggle parents and began asking them questions about the lives of muggles.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said. "There is no time for that now. We need to get back to head quarters."

"Oh yes," he said rushing over to his spouse, Harry, and Hermione. "We've got a timed Port Key to leave in 15 seconds."

Hermione ran over to her parents and gave them a kiss.

"I'll see you in a couple days," she said waving at the sphere appeared once more. They had suddenly appeared in front of the old Black house. Harry's stomach turned as he entered the house that his godfather had once lived in.

"You two go upstairs to the bedroom. Ron and Ginny are already up there," she said sweetly. Harry and Hermione quickly walked up the stairs. Hermione stopped at her and Ginny's room and entered. Harry could hear the two of them greeting each other happily. Harry soon arrived at his room where Ron was sitting on the bed reading an old Quidditch Magazine.

"Harry!" Ron shouted excitedly. "How you been?"

"Pretty good. How about you?" Harry said placing his small suitcase on the bed and began unpacking it.

"Good," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mum didn't tell you that me and Hermione were coming?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "No! Hermione too?"

"Yeah, she's in with Ginny. McGonagall told me and her to come to do some shopping and they had to test me on something I don't know," he explained.

"You don't know what they want?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry sighed. They heard a knock on the door.

"Harry? Ron? Can we come in?" Hermione said behind the door.

"Yeah!" Ron called. Hermione and Ginny entered the room. Harry turned to the 'Weasley-Red-Head' and Hermione and was blown away by Ginny. She hadn't changed much over the summer, but Harry thought that something had and was attracted to her.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny said. She ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. Harry blushed when she let go.

"Hi," Harry said softly. Ginny gave him an odd look. As if he were up to something.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Er . . . yeah. Fine," he said looking back down at his suitcase and continued unpacking his clothes. 'Wow. Ginny seems really different this year. I think I might actually like her," Harry thought.

The four of them sat in the boys' room discussing their summers and munching on Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans. Hermione was helping Ginny with some fourth year homework she was having trouble with while Ron and Harry were talking about Qudditch and the incident with his aunt and uncle.

"They have probably already turned my room into a Dudley Shrine Room," Harry snorted. Ron laughed, while Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"HARRY?" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. Harry got up and ran to the staircase.

"Yeah?" he called down.

"Can you come down here please?" she said. Harry began racing down the stairs alone. 'They're probably going to do that test on me,' he thought. He reached the bottom of the staircase and met Mrs. Weasley. He led her down into the Order of the Phoenix meeting room.

Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, and Moody sat in a circular order around the room. In the middle was a small table with a stone basin placed upon it. Harry thought it looked familiar, but was more focused on what they were going to do to him.

"Good to see you, Harry," Dumbledore began. Harry smiled quickly then straightened his face. "Thank you for coming down. This shouldn't take long."

"Okay Mr. Potter, please come sit here," Minerva McGonagall said putting her hand on a chair next to the table in the center.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, this may feel a little strange," Professor Snape said slowly walking up to him and placing the tip of his wand on Harry's left temple. He slowly pulled it away, but a silvery blob hung from it. As he did this Harry became very light headed, but felt better after the first few seconds. He placed it into the stone basin and stirred it slightly.

The adults leaned in over the basin and glared into it. Harry then realized what it was. They were looking into a pensieve. Harry stood up and leaned over as well. It showed most of his life from when he was born to when Hagrid showed up to wish him a Happy Birthday.

Voices, laughter, and screams pouring out of the large bowl. Most of his life was going by like a motion picture at fast speed. The day he was born, the day Voldemort killed his family, the day Hagrid brought him to the Dursley's, a day he was cleaning the chimney, a day Dudley was throwing a stone at him, a day Uncle Vernon locked him in his cupboard, his first day of fifth grade, the day he got his first Hogwarts letter, and finally when Hagrid came. Everything was there. Not missing anything.

"Did anybody see anything," Lupin asked the group.

"Hard to tell," Mad-Eye said sharply.

"What? What are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing, Harry," Dumbledore said in a calm voice, "we were just checking for something. Not to worry."

"Mr. Potter, would it be okay if we made a copy of these here memories?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I . . . er . . . guess. As long as you keep it safe," Harry said awkwardly.

"Of course we will, Harry, of course we will," Lupin reassured him. Dumbledore brought out a small crystal ball, most likely from Professor Trelawney, and tapped the basin with his wand. The silver liquid became a spout that bent over into the crystal ball and eventually went back into the basin.

"Here you are, Mr. Potter," Snape said dipping his wand into the silver blob and placing it back into his left temple. The light-headedness came back for a moment. Dumbledore had wrapped the ball in a black cloth and gave it to Professor McGonagall who then transfigured it into a goblet.

"You are free to go," Mrs. Weasley said smiling. Harry turned and walked slowly out of the room, taking several glances back at the adults.

Harry quickly ran up the staircase to Ron and his room where the three Hogwarts students were still doing what they were doing when he left.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. Hermione and Ginny turned with curious looks on their faces.

"I have no clue," Harry said.

"Well what did they do?" Ginny asked. Harry got butterflies in his stomach as she spoke to him. Harry then began explaining the basin, his memories, and the crystal ball.

"Well?" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"What?" she said.

"Well, what did they do to him? You should know with all the books you read," he said.

"I have no clue," Hermione said glaring at him, "just because I read more than you doesn't mean I know as much as Dumbledore." Ron smirked at her.

"I don't know what they did," Harry began, "but I have a really bad feeling something is going to happen with that crystal ball."

* * *

I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be really good, so keep checking in. **Please leave me reviews** with your comments. No Flames though.


	4. Patronus Galore

**Harry Potter and the Gem of the Oracle**

_KyleGranger342_

* * *

Chapter 4  
Patronus Galore

* * *

The next morning Harry was woken by Ron's annoyingly loud snoring. He walked downstairs into the deserted kitchen and glanced up at the clock: Five Thirty-Seven. Harry sat at the table and put his head down and closed his eyes. Just being inside or near the Black house made Sirius appear in his thoughts. The scene of him falling through veil repeated over and over in his head. A tear soon leaked out of his closed eye.

He sat up and wiped it. He sobbed as he got up to go get a small cup of pumpkin juice.

Harry heard a creak from the staircase in the next room and spun around quickly to see what had caused it. Ginny slowly turned the corner. The butterflies once again formed in his stomach at the sight of her beautiful face.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to startle you," she said innocently.

"Oh . . . that's okay, Gin" he said smiling. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out another glass. He filled it with pumpkin juice as he walked over to the table. He placed the glasses down and sat down. She stayed where she was until he pushed the chair next to him out indicating to sit with him. "So why are you up so early?"

"Well, I heard you and I thought something might have been wrong," she said sipping the juice.

"Oh, sorry I woke you," he said.

"No, that's quite alright," she said. "Why did you get up so early?"

"Your brother," he said smiling. Ginny giggled.

"At home he's not that bad," she explained. He laughed. They remained silent for a moment or two before one of them spoke.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Harry gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"Well being here. With what happened to . . . Sirius," she said softly. Harry frowned.

"It's pretty hard," he said. Ginny wiped a tear that was running down her cheek. She reached out and grabbed his hands.

"I'm always here for you," she said. Harry took the words in. He then leaned over and pecked Ginny on the cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks," Harry said blushing as well.

The two continued talking till the sun was nearly visible. At that time, the two of them walked up stairs and reached Ginny and Hermione's room. Harry was beginning to walk away when-

"Wait!" she called softly. Harry turned around and walked back over to her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Harry continued walking down the hallway. Ron's snoring grew louder and louder as he walked. He entered the dark room. He could make out where the large furniture was and walked over to his bedside table and picked up his wand. He pointed it at Ron.

"Silencio," he said softly. Ron's snores were muted. "Ah, peace and quiet."

Harry lay onto his bed and pulled the covers over his body. Ginny was on his mind as he drifted to sleep.

Harry woke the next morning with Ron in his face. The freckles on his cheeks blended with the color of his face. Harry's eyes widened as Ron began mouthing off words. Apparently he couldn't remember the spell get back to normal and was to lazy to go get his mum.

"Oh . . . sorry Ron. You were just so loud," he said grabbing his wand. He waved it at him and said the incantation. Ron's voice was back to normal and was not as furious as he once was.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast," Ron finally said calmly. Harry and Ron walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where food was laid out on the table. Harry grabbed a plate and began serving himself some eggs and bacon. Hermione and Ginny walked in a little after Harry and Ron sat down and began eating. Once Harry noticed their arrival, he quickly walked to the table and began making Ginny a plate. Hermione and Ron shared looks of confusion.

He handed it to her and she smiled at him. "Thanks," she said blushing. Harry and Ginny sat down by Ron and Hermione who were trying to hide their smiles. They knew something was going on.

"Okay kids," Mrs. Weasley began, "we're going to go to the Alley today. Make sure you have a list of things you need, and be ready at the fireplace by eleven o'clock." The kids nodded and finished their breakfast. They departed for their rooms and got dressed. They grabbed their lists, before heading to Hermione and Ginny's room. After Hermione was finished brushing her hair and Ginny was done making her bed, they walked downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mad-Eye, and Lupin waiting by the dead fireplace.

"All set to go, kids," Mr. Weasley said. Ron and Ginny gave their father a hug. Apparently he was stuck at the office last night doing some paperwork he had forgotten about.

One by one, each person entered the fireplace and spoke "Diagon Alley" as threw the Floo Powder into the previous fire's ashes. Ron came out of the fireplace of a familiar shop. He was followed by Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and then Mr. And Mrs. Wealsey. Once Mrs. Weasley noticed where they were, she stood straight up and began shouting at the two shop owners.

"Why would you even think about linking your shop to the Floo Network? It can be very dangerous. You are going to write a letter to the person who game you this deal and take it back!" she roared.

"Sorry, mum! We thought it would increase our business," George told his mother.

"Yeah. We thought it make us better known," Fred said.

"You two are very well known and were fine the way you were," she said. Mr. Weasley got to his feet and looked angrily at his two twin sons.

"You will do as your mother tells you," he said. "I don't want anything bad happening to the two of you." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny began looking around the room for fun things to play with or buy.

"Harry, come look at this," Ron called Harry over to a shelf towards the back with their newest items upon it.

"Whoa, cool," he said reading the information tag.

_  
Secret Messaging Notebooks_

_Notebooks that are created to allow you to send messages to friends and family do matter how far you are away from them. Each friend gets their own assigned page when you write something, it disappears and goes to them, they write something, and it appears in the notebook. Also when in the hands of pesky teachers, the notebook will automatically write out notes on the current class your in.  
__Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Price: Two Sickels, Five Knuts_

The four Gryffindors looked at the notebook in awe.

"What inspired us to make these was You-Know-Who back when he used that Diary on Harry and Ginny. Since you guys are family, including Harry and Hermione," Fred said sneeking away from the arguing George and their parents. "You get them for the low price of one sickel." The four teenagers smiled.

"Wow, thanks Fred," Ginny said. Each of the four grabbed a notebook with the color of their choice. Ron grabbed a dark green, Harry took a Navy blue, Hermione to a straight black, and Ginny took a Scarlet Red. They walked up to the register and bought their items.

"We'll continue this talk later. Right now we need to supply shopping," Mrs. Weasley said. They exited the store. "Now, who needs to go where? I bet you all need to go to Flourish and Blott's."

"I need to go to Gringott's," Harry said.

"I'll take Harry," Lupin said.

"Ginny and I need to grab an extra robe," Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley looked sternly at Ginny.

"Sorry mum, but Ron's robes are always ripped up by the end of the school year. Every year something goes wrong and he gets all beat up," Ginny said sweetly. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I'll take the girls," she said.

"I'll go with you," Mr. Weasley said, siding with the girls.

"Me and Ron will go with Remus and Harry. They're probably going to want to stop off at the Quidditch store for a few minutes, so we'll meet you at Flourish and Blott's then."

"That's alright with me," Mrs. Weasley said. They broke up into two groups. One head towards the large bank in the center of the alley while the other headed just a little ways down.

The lights from the interior of Gringott's blinded Harry when they walked in. Once he became use to the shine, he led the group of wizards towards the furthest counter. The usual Goblin to help him was there.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," he said, "back for another withdrawal for school now?"

"Yup," Harry said politely. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"Please follow me," the goblin said.

"We'll wait for you right here, Harry," Mad-Eye said, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Remus, go with him."

A few minutes later, Harry and Remus walked out. Harry's pocket was now loaded with coins of the wizarding world.

"All set now, Harry?" Mad-Eye asked. Harry nodded and they began walking down the hall, heading for the Quidditch store.

A little while later, Harry, Ron, Remus, and Mad-Eye met up with Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley at Flourish and Blott's. The bookstore was filled with piles and piles of books, none of which were authored by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Okay, Harry, Ron, and Hermione need Standard Book of Spells: Volume Six, Advanced Divination Predictions, and Basic Transfiguration: Book 6," Mrs. Weasley announced. The three sixth years walked to their section and grabbed their books while Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny hunt for hers.

"Ron," Mr. Weasley called. Ron walked over to his father. Hermione and Harry slowly followed him. "Would you like me to get you this?" he asked holding out a book titled, New to Apparation. Harry's heart sunk. 'I really wanna do that. But, whatever Dumbledore says is right I guess,' he thought. All of them headed up to the counter and purchased their items.

Once they were finished, Harry noticed a very bright animal running across the street outside. It was a dolphin. Screams filled the air outside, causing everyone in the bookstore to turn their heads. The sky was darkened by black creatures.

"DEMENTORS!" Harry shouted running outside followed by the others. The dementors were swirling down, grabbing people, lifting them up, then dropping them.

"What are they doing?" Hermione said.

"I don't know," Mr. Weasley said. A dementor was heading straight at Harry. He turned.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry shouted at the creature. A silver mist was released from the tip of his wand, taking the form of large stag. It hit the dementor causing it to fly by up to the sky with the others. With that, the silver stag faded away.

People noticed what Harry had done and began doing it themselves. Animals of all sorts began shooting up into the air. Hermione's otter drifted up and hit a dementor about to grab a young child. Ginny's sea turtle hit one grabbing a woman by the foot. Mr. And Mrs. Weasleys' tiger and owl hit one near the archway entrance to the alley. Lupin and Moody's eagle and duck hit a random two in the air. Ron's wolf hit one heading towards his parents.

The silver glow and black faded away as the dementors began to depart from the alley. The sun began to peek through the gaps between dementors. Soon they were gone, hopefully heading back to Azkaban. People began walking into shops quickly, just incase any were to come back.

"I'm going to the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said, disapparating with a _crack._

"I'm going to Dumbledore," Moody said, also leaving with a _crack._

"Good ideas," Mrs. Weasley said.

"We should get out of here quick," Remus said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a receipt and crinkled it up. "_Portus_," he said, waving his wand at it. "Everybody hold on," he said. Each of them put their bags in one hand and put the other on the crinkled piece of paper. "Three, two, one." The sphere of color and light appeared once again, shooting them back to Number 12.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "but I have a feeling they were looking for something."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I thought those notebooks were like a similar thing to normal teenagers these days with the internet, so I tried to make something like that "wizard style". **Please review**. I love hearing what you guys think; as long as it's positive.


	5. Year Six Begins

**Harry Potter and the Gem of the Oracle**

_KyleGranger342_

* * *

Chapter Five  
Year Six Begins

* * *

For the past week, Mr. Weasley has been dealing with situations at the Ministry, while the rest of the Order was in long meetings about the incident with the dementors. None of them had an idea why the dementors acted the way they did, but they all agreed that it was clearly a bad sign.

Harry and Hermione departed from number 12 two days after the attack. Mr. And Mrs. Granger were terrified when Hermione had told them the news and were happy that she got back alright.

September the First was coming along very quickly. Hermione and Harry both waited anxiously for the day they would return to Hogwarts.

The day of the first came faster than they had thought. It seemed to them that it took forever, but looking back on the days, they seemed to go by rather quickly. Harry and Hermione were in their separate rooms packing their trunks with things they bought at Diagon Alley. Mr. And Mrs. Granger were kind enough to take them shopping for any clothes they might have needed for their days off.

After Harry was nearly finished packing his trunk, Hermione came in with two envelopes in her hand. Upon them was their house's logo as seen on their robes.

"They're our OWL results," Hermione explained. Her parents walked in behind her waiting anxiously for her grades. The thought of the OWL tests made Harry's stomach twist.

Hermione handed him the envelope and he opened it and pulled out the piece of parchment it carried.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to present you your OWL results. We are very sorry that it was sent to you very late in the summer._

_Madam Yolanda Hicks_

_Director of Education  
__Ministry of Magic_

Harry placed the parchment on the bed and stared at the one holding his grades.

_Astronomy -Average  
Care of Magical Creatures -Outstanding  
Charms -Outstanding  
Defense Against the Dark Arts-Outstanding  
Divination-Average  
Herbology-Outstanding  
History of Magic-Exceeds Expectations  
Potions-Exceeds Expectations  
Transfiguration-Outstanding_

Harry was very shocked at how well he actually did. Hermione of course did better than him, but he didn't really care. He remembered being really stressed around the time he took the exams.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Mr. Granger said kissing her on the cheek.

"That's very good, honey," Mrs. Granger said giving her a hug.

"How did you do Harry?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Way better than I expected," he told her. He handed her his results as she handed him hers. He figured she would do this well. A couple Exceeds Expectations, but most were Outstanding.

"Wow, Hermione, this is really good," he told her, "Good job!"

"Thanks," she said. "You did really really well too." They swapped papers. Harry threw his in his trunk and locked it up.

"Congrats, Harry," Mr. and Mrs. Granger said together. Mr. Granger gave him a pat on the back. "Okay you two, we have two hours before the train leaves the station. Grab a little bit to eat while I throw the trunks in the car and we'll be on our way."

"Okay dad," Hermione said. Her parents left Harry's room followed by herself. Harry dragged his trunk down the stairs to the door leading to the garage. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with Hermione whom was currently nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Can't believe were going back today," Harry said.

"I know, the summer has gone by so fast," Hermione said. Harry looked at her awkwardly.

"Maybe for you." He smiled.

"Oh sorry," she said remembering that he had to spend the majority of his life living at the Dursleys.

"Okay," Mr. Granger said coming in from the garage door. "We're ready when you two are."

"Okay, let me do a quick check around the house," Hermione said. She got up and walked in to each room, surveyed it quickly for anything she might have forgotten, and then went to the next room.

Harry followed Mr. and Mrs. Granger out to garage. He got into the black colored car and strapped himself in. Hermione soon came out with a hat and some extra pieces of parchment she thought she might need. Once she was in and buckled, they were on their way to the station.

The trip didn't take as long as Harry thought it would. Hermione had quickly fallen asleep while Harry was reading out of one of Hermione's books. King's Cross Station signs began appearing on the side of the street, indicating its location. They soon arrived and found a parking spot after a long time of searching for one.

Many of the people walking around on the station platforms were wizards and witches. It was easy to tell by what they were talking about and what was on their trolleys.

Platforms nine and ten soon were in sight and many people were trying to rush in unseen. Hermione went first, followed by Harry, and finally Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

The scarlet train came into view as he turned from the barrier. The sign that read Hogwarts Express: Platform Nine and Three Quarters was hanging from the side of the brick barrier.

"Pick a car," Harry told Hermione. They spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and ran over to them.

"Harry. Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger," she said, "How wonderful it is to see you again."

"Which car is Ron and Ginny on?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, this one, right here," she said pointing to the scarlet car in front of them.

"Thanks. Goodbye Mum, Dad," she said giving them hugs and kisses.

"You be a good girl and we'll see you winter break," Mrs. Granger said. She then turned to harry and gave him a tight hug. "Take care of yourself."

"I will. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you these past two weeks," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, it was really no problem," Mr. Granger said. He put his hand out and Harry shook it. A loud hoot came from the train signifying ten minutes till it will be departing. Hermione gave them hugs and kisses once more, then they boarded the train.

Locating Ron and Ginny was not hard. They found them in the compartment they were normally in. Ron and Pig were sitting by the window on the left and Ginny, on the right. Harry slowly moved next to Ginny and Hermione sat down next to Ron.

"Hey Harry, Hermione," Ron said with a smile. "All ready to go?"

"All set," Harry said.

"I cant wait," Hermione said. Ginny agreed.

Many first years were roaming around the halls of the train trying to find a compartment that was empty. Harry remembered his first year. He thought he would have the hardest time making friends, but then he met Ron and Hermione. Everytime a first year looked into their compartment, they widened their eyes at the sight of the older kids.

"_Jeez_, were only sixth years," Ron said as a small boy looked into their room.

"Ron, they're just freaked out a little," Ginny said. The train hooted once more, meaning it was going to leave. The four students stuck their heads out of the window and waved goodbye to their families.

Soon the station was out of view and was replaced by the bright countryside.

"Cabin check," sneered the most unwanted person at the time. Draco Malfoy barged into the room and began scanning it quickly. He glared at the sight of them.

"Go away Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco said.

"Hey! Shut up Malfoy! Get out!" Harry yelled standing up. The first years in the cabin across the hall looked scared. Draco glared at them for a moment, then turned on his heal and left the room.

"What an idiot!" Hermione said.

A couple hours past. The trolley woman selling candy stopped by and they each bought themselves a small treat before the feast. The castle came into view. You could see its few highest towers above the forest. Looking to straight ahead, you could see Hogsmede.

The train stopped. Ron and Hermione had to fulfill their prefect duties by helping the first years get up to the castle. This left Harry and Ginny, who had not become a prefect, to ride up to the castle alone.

The carriages, drawn by thestrals, were waiting for the upper classman outside the Hogwarts Station. The thought of the thestrals helping Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and himself to the Ministry of Magic, made him think about Sirius. He sighed softly has be approached the open carriage. He brought out his hand to help Ginny up.

Surprisingly, no one else enter the carriage with them. He was all alone with Ginny.

"Oh, this year is going to be so exciting," Ginny said. She turned to Harry and noticed a tear in his eye. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Harry turned.

"Oh, er . . . sorry," he said wiping the tear.

"Come on Harry," she said, "you know you can tell me anything. If you tell me, maybe I can help you. I'll tell you one of my secrets." Ginny appeared to be desperate. Harry couldn't imagine why.

"Okay. It's just with Sirius dying and Cedric being dead. It's all my fault," he said. Ginny frowned.

"It's okay Harry. It's not because of you. It's because of him. He planted the port key, his servant pushed Sirius," she said softly. "None of it was you." Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Than why does it feel like it is," Harry asked rhetorically. Ginny put her head down.

"What was that secret you were going to tell me or whatever?" he asked when he remembered what she said. She blushed slightly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you," she said softly and slowly, now her face was completely red. Harry smiled.

"I like you too," Harry said after a moment. Ginny turned to him and giggled. "Would . . . would you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked her hesitantly.

"Yes," Ginny said softly. Harry grabbed her hand as she put her head on his shoulder. They didn't speak till they reached the castle.

The castle finally came close. Once the thestral completely stopped the carriage, Ginny and Harry exited for the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled with decorations. Banners of Badgers hanging above the Hufflepuff table; Serpents above the Slytherin table; Lions above the Gryffindor table; and Ravens above the Ravenclaw table. At the staff table up front, the usual staff with few additional teachers watched as the students walked in.

Ginny and Harry sat next to each other towards the end of the of the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron soon joined them after the first years were in the building and in the care of Professor McGonagall.

All the upper classman turned as the large doors opened and the first years cautiously walked in. The usual lecture voice of Professor McGonagall began echoing around the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you The Sorting Hat," she said as the torn hat on the stool behind her shaped eyes and a mouth. Once McGonagall's echo faded away, his replaced it.

_Many centuries ago,  
__When I was newly sewn,  
__The wizarding population began to grow,  
__Creating a school of magic,  
__That's what the founders were doing._

_First there was brave old Gryffindor,  
__Very brave indeed,  
__Their daring, nerve, and helping core,  
__Cause Gryffindors succeed._

_Then there was Lady Hufflepuff,  
__Very loyal and just,  
__They're very loving and tough,  
__With that, success is a must._

_There was also Madam Ravenclaw,  
__Very smart and kind,  
__In her view, wit and learning, is a law,  
__And should always be on the mind._

_Finally, noble Slytherin,  
__Very brave and cunning,  
__In his view, everyone sometime sins,  
__And never away should you be running._

_Now put me on,  
__And make some friends,  
__Prepare yourself for a good ole' year,  
__Muggle life now ends,  
__Your magical education now begins . . ._

The hall was roaring with cheers from the students. The first years still remained quiet.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses," McGonagall said. "Abermath, Deborah."

A short brunette slowly walked up to the stool and sat down. The professor lowered the hat onto her head. There was silence in the room until the sorting hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table began to shout and applaud to their newest 'family member.' The sorting hat continued until there was no more students to be sorted. Dumbledore finally stood up.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," he said. "I would like to make a few announcements. First off, the Department of Education asked me to send their apologies to the sixth years about their OWL results coming so late during the summer. Secondly, I would like to warn all first years and upper classman that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and you can only go in there or even within five meters of it when accompanied by a seventh year prefect or teacher."

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione expecting them to tell them why, but instead the raised their shoulders signifying they didn't know.

"Now, let the feast begin," Dumbledore said waving his hands. A wide variety of foods prepared by the house-elves appeared before them. With in seconds, Ron already had a quarter of the large turkey on his plate.

The feast soon ended and Hermione and Ron gave the first years the tour of the castle and grounds. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny took a short walk around the grounds, hand in hand, before they had to be back in their common room.

Ron was waiting for them up in the common room.

"I just wanted to tell you that Hermione went to bed and I'm on my way up now," he said.

"Okay. I'll be up in a few minutes," Harry said. Ron began walking up the staircase to his bedroom. Harry had just remembered that Ron and Hermione doont know about him and Ginny yet.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Ginny said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said. He pecked her quickly on the cheek and rushed up to his room.

Ron was asleep in his four-poster bed when Harry walked over to his own. Hedwig was sitting on her perch next to it. He looked out the window next to her revealing a lot of the castle, the grounds, and Hagrid's hut. Harry changed into his pajamas and got into bed. The familiar comfort caused him to drift to sleep right away.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I know the song was really bad, but I thought I'd try and I personally think I did pretty good. As most of you know, this is a Harry / Ginny story. There may be other couples, but I haven't decided who they are yet. **Please Review.** Pretty Please! I'd like to know how I could write better for you guys. Chapter Six is coming up soon . . .


	6. Dome of Spirits

**Harry Potter and the Gem of the Oracle**

_KyleGranger342_

* * *

Chapter Six  
Dome of Spirits

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to the crisp wind flowing through an open window. Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus were not awake yet, so Harry quickly got dressed into a tee shirt and jeans and ran downstairs to the Common room. Today they didn't have classes due to the fact they did not know their classes yet. He found Hermione who was staring into a book.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said.

"Morning Harry," she replied. For some odd reason, she had a very big smile on her face.

"What?" Harry said. "Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ginny were going out?" she asked.

"It happened yesterday," he said, "I figured you'd figure it out fast."

"No. Ginny told me, but I completely suspected it when you served her breakfast that one day."

Harry grinned. "Speaking of breakfast, did you already go down?"

"No not yet. You wanna go?" she asked. He nodded. She got up and put the book back on one of the many bookshelves and departed for the Great Hall.

Nearly an hour went by, the Great Hall was now packed with students eating. Soon owls began flying around the ceiling of the Great Hall, one for each student. They dropped the envelope containing their class schedules to the spot they were sitting than quickly departed back for the owlery.

Harry quickly snatched the one Hedwig dropped for him and ripped it open. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all put theirs side by side to compare them. They had a few with Ginny. The trio had all of them together, except for Ron and Hermione's apparation class and Ron and Harry's Divination class. A block was colored a shade of yellow and labeled Animagi on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It must have reserved the spot for if you were an animagi.

For the day, the four students were out on the grounds. They paid Hagrid a visit. He was busy with his lesson plans that he had forgotten to finish over break. Then they ran over to the Quidditch pitch so they could fly around for a bit. Many first years were in the stands watching the older students fly on their broomsticks.

That evening in the common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all huddled together with their new messaging notebooks. They trusted Hermione to read the directions and instruct them on what to do.

"Okay, it says here that on the upper left hand corner on each page, we would have to write the name of a person that we will be sending things to, but before that we have to write our name on the back cover of the book," she said. She gave the instructions weird looks. "Why would you do that?"

"This is Fred and George were talking about," Ron stated.

"True." The four of them did as they were instructed. They then reached the point of assigning each person a page. After the four of them had done that, Ron's quill dropped a drop of ink onto Ginny's page. The ink soaked into the page and appeared in Ginny's notebook.

"Whoa," Ginny said.

"Well, at least now we now it works," Harry said.

"It says here that when the book it closed and someone has sent you a message, the ribbon-bookmark will turn the opposite of its original color," Hermione said.

"That's good to know," Ginny said. "Well to tell you the truth, I think Fred and George actually made a good product." The grouped laughed.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm really beat. It's sad to say this, but I'm gonna go up to bed," Ron said.

"I think I am going to too," Harry said. Harry and Ron rose with their notebooks in their hands. Ginny got up as well. Harry pecked her on the cheek once again and then quickly walked up to him dorm room. Ron quickly followed trying to catch up to him.

"What was that all about?" Ron said loudly.

"Your sister and I are . . . are . . . going out," Harry said slowly.

"Your serious?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. They both changed into their pajamas discussing him going out with Ginny and got into bed.

"Goodnight Ron," Harry said.

"Night Harry," Ron said falling asleep.

Harry and Ron woke up later the next day. They rushed downstairs to the Great Hall to find Hermione who was reading about Animagi.

"I can tell you excited too," Ron said.

"I want to find out now," Hermione said. "Only ten minutes till we do. We have Transfiguration first"

"Ten minutes?" Harry said. Harry and Ron sat down and began eating rather quickly.

"Slow down! You're going to get a stomach ache."

The ten minutes went by really slow. The arrived right on time. The other houses had already been seated and were also excited for their training. Professor McGonagall was up at her desk filling out some paperwork. She got up and walked around to the front of her desk.

"As most of you know, today we will be determining if you are to began you animagi training. That will only happen if your spirit animal is ready for you," she said with her usual lecture tone. "If it is, we will be getting you registered sometime this week and you will be learning how to transform today. If your spirit animal is not ready, you can come back anytime and we will see if it is. Now if you please follow me."

The students got up and followed their teacher out the door. She led them down to the corridor where the picture of the fruit basket leading to the house-elves was located. There was a picture a couple portraits down of an old woman that looked very much like Professor Tralawney. The woman noticed McGonagall and rose to her feet.

"The dome, Minerva?" the woman said.

"Please and thank you, Beatrice," McGonagall said. The woman began walking a few portraits down to an empty picture of a chair with a rope next to it. The woman pulled down on the rope very hard. The brick floor before them rose to hide the portrait and reveal a hidden staircase leading down under the school.

The students began filing down, lighting their wands to provide light. It seemed like they had been walking forever. Soon they arrived at a very ancient looking door. Above the door was a message saying 'Dôme des Spiritueux' carved into the door's beautiful frame.

"Well come to the Dome of Spirits," Professor McGonagall spoke. "Once you walk into the room, do not speak a single word. You see something that looks like a cauldron in the center. Create a circle around it and space yourselves out." She opened the door and students followed her in and did as they were told.

There was a gold glow to the room. The walls were made of bricks and all that was in there was the odd looking cauldron, which was the source of the gold glow. Harry, Ron and Hermione lined up together. The circle of many students formed rather quickly. Surprisingly, no one spoke, not even Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle who were looking very anxious on the other side of the room.

"Now, to see if your spirit animal is ready for you, you will have to look deep inside yourselves," McGonagall said. Since they had to look within themselves for many tactics in the wizarding world, all the students did as they were told. With their eyes hardly open, they could make out that the golden glow grew. You could now tell where people were and could make out other hidden features of the room.

"Now open your eyes," McGonagall said softly. At first the light blinded them, but then they adjusted to it and noticed little figures flying around in the cauldron.

The figures burst out of the cauldron with a faint pop. Cats and dogs, rats and birds, and many other animals made up the golden miniature figures. One was coming at Harry; its wings spread out. It began circling him. Harry looked around the room at the other people. Many of them had spirit animals. Harry then focused on the winged creature flying around him. It was indeed an owl.

The owl rose up into the air and rushed down at Harry. When it hit him, Harry felt a tickling sensation within his body. The owl had sealed itself in Harry's heart.

The cauldron in the center's glow faded slightly and all the golden creatures were within their partners.

"_Lumos_," Professor McGonagall said softly as her wand lit revealing the room. "By a show of hands, who here has a spirit animal?" Hands rose in the room. These people included: Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Justin, Lavender, Seamus, and Luna. Some of the people who did not have their hand raised were Pansy, Neville, Dean, Parvati, and Cho.

"Looks like a good amount of you do. Now remember, people that don't have theirs yet, can always come to my office and I will take you down here when you want to check," she said. "Now, you know what you are, but I don't. Each of you will show me your forms. To do so, it's quite easy, believe that you are that animal. Make yourself that animal." She took a quill and piece of parchment out of her robes and prepared herself to write down each persons form. "Let's begin here with you Miss Brown." Lavender nodded and took a moment to prepare herself. She soon shrunk down to a tiny hummingbird. She was sitting on the ground making small peeps here and there.

"To change back, all you have to do is think the opposite of what you just thought." After a moment or two, Lavender was back to her human self. "Lavender Brown, Hummingbird." She continued around the line in a clockwise way. She had already done most of the students before reaching Seamus.

"Seamus, ferret. Luna, rabbit. Justin, squirrel. Draco, snake. Gregory, rat. Vincent, spider," she said going down the row. Its was no surprise to Harry that Draco was to be a snake. It completely suited him. Harry did notice Ron shutter when Crabbe changed into his form. It was now Hermione's turn. She concentrated very hard. The hair on her head began spreading over her clothes as she shrunk down to a cat. She looked very identical to Crookshanks, only with shorter hair.

"Hermione, Cat," McGonagall said moving over to Ron. He concentrated very hard and soon the red hair on his head over took his body as he shrunk to a sly fox. "Ronald, Fox."

She moved on down in front of Harry. He felt very nervous. He took a deep breath and focus on his owl form in his mind. The room began to grow before his eyes. Everybody appeared to be getting taller. He turned his head completely around and looked at his snowy white tail and hooted.

"Harry, Owl." Harry then transformed back into himself. "Okay then. Now, on your schedules, for you who can transform, the yellow shaded block is now not shaded and you must now attend that class. It isn't as long as your regular classes, so there is no need to complain. Tonight, I would like each of you to practice tranforming to and from your forms. I would also like you to begin walking around very, very slowly. You still have to get use to your animal muscles. For some of you, it may even hurt. For all you flyers, I would like you to practice spreading out your wings. I must tell you that it will be most difficult for you and will hurt without a doubt. Until next class, you are dismissed."

Harry, Ron and Hermione departed from the Dome and began there way to the common room to practice till next class.

"This is so exciting," Hermione said.

"I know. I cant wait to write to mum and dad," Ron said.

"I cant wait till I learn to fly," Harry said. "Hedwig will freak out when she sees my form."

"Oh, same here with Crookshanks," Hermione said.

"Same here," Ron said.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Cause I know for sure that Pig will think I will eat him or something," Ron laughed.

"Did anyone happen to see what Draco's snake form looked like?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron said.

"Yes, he is a green garden snake. Pretty big for a garden snake I think. Garden snakes are usually pretty small and barely noticeable. But Dracos' is quite large. Why do you ask, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Well with his father being a Death Eater, he may have to do some snooping or something, and I just wanna start keeping an eye out for him for now on," Harry said. "Don't want him to tell Voldemort anything I don't want him to find out."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. I really like this one. I thought their animals really went with the characters . . . for the most part. The next chapter introduces the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. **Please Review.** I want to know how I could write this better.


	7. Threats and Notes

**Harry Potter and the Gem of the Oracle**

_KyleGranger342_

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Threats and Notes

* * *

A few days later, Harry woke up to find Angelina Johnson's head hovering over his.

"Wake up, silly," she said excitedly, "We have a practice. You wake up Ron while I go get Ginny. We'll meet you down in the locker rooms."

Harry closed his eyes as he yawned; when he opened them, she was gone. He got up and walked over to Ron's four-poster bed where he was snoring loudly while hugging one of his extra pillows. Harry tapped him lightly. No respond from Ron at all. Harry tapped him harder. Ron's lip was the only part to respond.

"Ron!" Harry whispered. Ron jumped as he opened his eyes to find Harry.

"Harry! What's going on? What's up?" Ron asked looking around the room for any sign of danger.

"Nothing, Ron," Harry replied. "We have Quidditch practice!" Ron's face filled with glee as he jumped out of bed. The two of them changed into their practice robes and met the rest of the team down in the Gryffindor locker room.

"It's about time the two of you showed up," Angelina said strictly. "We were going to start without you."

The two boys took a seat on the bench. Harry sat down next to Ginny and kissed her good morning. Harry looked around the room. It was nice to see everybody back except Fred and George were replaced by Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke. Everyone seemed to be tired and was upset that Angelina woke them up without giving them a warning about a practice.

Angelina continued to babble on about how she wants the team to do their best this year and that if they didn't win the house cup, she screwed up as a captain. Harry did notice something. There were eight people sitting around the locker room, but there were only seven positions on a Quidditch team.

"Angelina?" Harry called, "Why do you need me and Ginny?" Everyone turned around to see that there were two seekers, but only one could play.

"Glad you asked that Harry. I have decided that in the event your grades go down and or your detentions go up, Ginny will be your backup since you will not be able to play in either of the incidents. So Ginny will be training with us."

"I see," Harry said. He turned to Ginny and smiled. She smiled back brightly, somewhat blushing.

"Well, today I would like to scrimmage a bit and that will be all for the day. Our game schedules have not yet been published, but it isn't to early to start practicing," Angelina said. "Alright! Lets get out there!" She lifted her whistle to her lips and blew hard.

The team made there way out on the field. Harry could recognize Hermione and Colin Creevey sitting up in the stands. Colin, of course, had his camera with him to take pictures. The team eventually mounted their brooms and took off into the sky.

After practice, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went up to the castle to get some breakfast. Many of the students were still waking up since Angelina had them going at five thirty. The current discussion of Gryffindor sixth years was what they heard about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, whom of which they were meeting in less than an hour.

"I heard that he works for the American Ministry as a spy," Dean whispered.

"Pavarti told me that she's a werewolf like Lupin was," Seamus hinted.

Ron butted in on the conversation, "Do you know if it's a man or a woman?" Both of the boys shrugged their shoulders.

"It's a man," Hermione informed them, becoming annoyed with their rumors. The fifth year students finished their breakfast before departing for their Defense class. They found the Slytherins waiting outside the locked door to the classroom.

Ginny was holding Harry's hand as they walked up to them. Draco Malfoy took notice to this. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and she left to go to her class.

Draco approached Harry, laughing in a low tone. "Potter, can't believe you would sink so low as to date a Weasel," Draco said. "For the 'Boy Who Lived' I'm surprised your not dating a celebrity. You're rich aren't you? I'm guessing your just going out with her to help her family pay the bills."

Both Ron and Harry's faces turned red with anger.

"That is the last straw!" Harry shouted. He took his wand out from his robes and stuck it up to Draco's chin. Draco was against the wall quivering with fear. "I have put up with you for six years and I'm getting really tired of all the shit you give me!" The Slytherins backed away not knowing what to do. Harry lifted his wand and began to say a curse to put upon Draco, when a hand from behind grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I sure hope I did not see what I thought I just saw," said the man. "A student threatening another student. This one I will let slide, but the next threat I see out of either of you it will be a detention with Filch." The man said strictly. "Now, everybody inside." The professor waved his wand and the door in front of them opened and they all began to assemble into the classroom. Harry and Draco each took a seat far away from each other.

The professor continued his way to the front of the class room and walked up the stairs to his office for a moment before returning. This guy puts you in mind of an industrious beaver. He has narrow blue eyes. His fine, curly, medium-length hair is the color of ivory, and is worn in a complex, attractive style. He has a graceful build. His skin is white. He has a wide chin. His wardrobe is simple.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Year Six everyone!" he said. "My name is Professor Donovan Phithill. Before we start, I'm going to lay down some ground rules for you." He cleared his throat. "One: no doing what those two boys did outside. I do not like fights. I hate dealing with them. Two: No passing notes. If I see you doing it, I will read it in front of the class and take thirty house points. Three: please refrain from gum chewing, nail biting, knuckle cracking, hair twirling, etc, etc, etc."

The students stood there in shock. '_What is up with this guy_?' Harry thought. He looked down at his books and noticed that the ribbon hanging out of one of his books had changed colors. Harry smiled and slowly brought that book to the top of the pile without the professor knowing. He opened the book and saw that it was from Ginny. It read:

_Hey Sweetie _

_How's the new professor? Is he good? Bad? What?_

_What was going on between you and Draco after I left? He said you and Draco got into a fight and it scared me half to death. You never know what Draco is capable of._

_Well I gotta get back to my potion making. See you after class._

Harry closed the book and the ribbon faded back to its original color. He then looked back up at his teacher who was still making his speech.

"Well that is about it. You guys are dismissed. We will start working on stuff next class. Have a good day!" he said as he disappeared to his office.

Ron and Hermione met Harry in the back of the classroom.

"He seems okay," Hermione said. "Nothing to suspect from him so far."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Every Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has had a huge impact on each of our years. First year: Quirrell, second year: Lockhart, third year: Lupin, fourth year: Mad Eye slash Barty Crouch, fifth year: that bitch Umbridge. There's got to be something up with him."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to finish up a lot of stories. Some I'm even deleting. Please review. Be sure to check out the next chapter which includes Harry's first animagi lesson. 


	8. The Unexplainable Sunday

**Harry Potter and the Gem of the Oracle**

_KyleGranger342_

* * *

Chapter Eight  
The Unexplainable Sunday

* * *

Sunday came really quick. For their first Sunday, which meant all Hogwarts students had no classes to go to, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny thought it would be fun to venture down to Hagrid's hut and have a small lunch.

"Yeah, well, affer tha, I ventured down ther ta Romania, to see ya brothr Charlie. He let me go into tha Norwegian Ridgeback pen and see me littl Norbert," Hagrid explained.

"You got to see Norbert, Hagrid?" Hermione confirmed. "Did he recognize you?"

"Well, once I got into ta pen, all the dragans looked at me funny. I could tell which one waz Norbert, he looked exactly tha same as I remembered . . . except that he's quite a bit larger than he waz when he waz a pup. But, anywayz, he did notice me first out of all the dragans."

"Who's Norbert?" Ginny asked. Ginny did not know about the Norwegian Ridgeback that was given to Hagrid in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first year. Harry told her all about it and then she was updated on what was going on.

Hagrid got up as they discussed it and picked up the kettle full of tea, hanging over the fire. Hermione summoned five teacups from the cupboard in the corner and Hagrid poured them each a small amount. Ginny set the table while Ron and Harry unpacked Hermione's very old picnic basket. It was just a bit of food that Hermione had picked up from the house elves on her way down to the Great Hall that morning. They were all settled and began eating before striking up another conversation. The new topic was started by Hermione, of course.

"So, Hagrid, how's . . . er, Gwarp?" Hermione asked quietly, incase anybody was spying on them. It was a delicate conversation to have. Gwarp, Hagrid's half-brother who is a giant, was brought to the Forbidden Forest last year. Hagrid traveled with him a great distance and went through some very tough and interesting situations.

"He's fine, he's fine. I brought him back deepr inta tha forest a coople days befor the strt of term," Hagrid explained, taking short pauses to sip his tea. "Yea, I . . . brought him ta a clearing in the forest wher thers a small pond with a cave nestled inta tha cliff."

"That's good," Ron began. "As long as he doesn't cause any noise in the middle of the night. Ain't that right, Hermy?"

"Ron, that is not funny, that is really annoying," Hermione said. Ron was referring to the way Gwarp would try and say Hermione's name. The table filled with laughter. Hagrid looked out the window and his facial expression turned to a shocked look.

"Hagrid, is something wrong?" Harry asked noticing the expression. He looked out the window, looking for the thing Hagrid had become so speechless about. All he noticed was a small, faint cloud of smoke and a flock of birds twirling around crazily in the sky.

"Er . . . nothing, Harry, it's nathing. I'm just goin' ta have ta shorten this littl get togeter," Hagrid explained. He quickly got up out of his seat and grabbed his large jacket. He quickly put out the fire and began walking towards the door. "Sorry ta leave ya like this, but something imporant just came up," he said quickly. "Could ya please lock tha door when ya four leave." He called Fang, his door, and slammed the door behind him. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat there. Not one of them had said a word for a couple of minutes. Ginny was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Er . . . what was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Harry said.

Without warning, something could be heard from the Forbidden Forest. It was a very loud screeching scream, that was so loud, if you were close, it could cause you to become deaf. The four of them covered their ears. Ginny bent over and placed her head in Harry's lap. Harry then bent and rested his head on hers. Hermione had done the same to Ron, and vise versa.

To add to the loud scream were many students screams. Even the four Gryffindor's were screaming. The scream soon died as well as the students'. The four off them straightened up. Harry ran to the window and looked to the Forbidden Forest. The birds were no longer there. He then turned and looked towards the castle. Students were lying on the ground as if there were an aerial attack on the country. No one appeared to be hurt. Slowly they rose from the ground. Teachers, Prefects, and upperclassman came running from the castle to help get the people inside.

"I'd think it would be best if we were to go where everybody else is going," Hermione said, looking out the window behind Harry.

"Maybe," Harry said. "What do you two think?"

"I really don't want to go out there," Ginny said, completely terrified. Ron nodded.

"Let's just stay here until we know what's going on or a professor comes to get us," Harry said. Hermione nodded. Ginny and Ron slowly got up and walked by Harry and Hermione by the window. The grounds were now cleared of students.

Without warning, the screeching scream came once again, only louder, but shorter; lasting enough time for the four of them to drop to the ground, cover their ears, and cover each other.

"What is that?" Ron asked. Hermione rose her head to peer out the window. The sky was naturally getting darker, but she did notice a figure coming down from the castle. It was indeed Professor McGonagall wearing her emerald robes. She came running into Hagrid's home.

"Hagrid?" she shouted. She didn't find Hagrid, but she did find Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "What are you students doing here? I have been looking everywhere for you! Come with me, quickly!" she commanded. They did as they were told and followed her up to the castle.

She led them up to the fifth floor. The four students were confused. The only things they knew that were located on that floor were the prefects bathroom and statues of Boris the Bewildered and Gregory the Smarmy. She walked up to the wall beside the prefects bathroom entrance. After a moment, the bricks shifted into an open doorway, very much like the entrance to Diagon Alley. The doorway revealed a very long hallway that was very decorated. Doors and pictures covered the walls. A couple ceiling windows were among the chandeliers on the very-high-up ceiling.

Professor McGonagall quickly lead them down the hall. As they passed by each door. Harry noticed what it said on the plaques on each one. One read: 'Severus Snape,' 'Minerva McGonagall,' 'Filius Flitwick,' 'Rolanda Hooch,' 'Irma Pince,' 'Poppy Pomfrey,' 'Pomona Sprout,' 'Sibyll Trelawney.' The names continued to go until they reached the very end of the hallway. They approached a door which plaques said the Defense Against the Dark Arts people for the past century or so. Harry did recognize 'Quirenius Quirrell,' 'Gilderoy Lockhart,' 'Remus Lupin,' 'Alastor Moody,' 'Dolores J. Umbridge,' and 'Donovan Phithill.' Harry assumed this was the sleeping quarters for the teachers of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall tapped the doorknob with her wand and a small click sound was made. She turned the knob and opened the door to the room.

The five of them scooted into the large room. This wasn't even a room. I was more like a small two story house. Before them would be what would be considered a living room. It consisted of a couch and two arm chairs surrounding a large fire place. To their left was a small staircase going upstairs. Next to the stairs was a small kitchen consisting of a cupboard, small pantry, a table for four, and a sink. Next to the kitchen was a small bathroom. They turned to the professor who shut the door behind them. Harry did notice that the names on front of the door were also on the back, but carved into it by each of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.

"Professor, why did you bring us here?" Hermione asked.

"Please take a seat. I'll make this very quick and brief. We do not know what it was that made that noise. Professor Dumbledore has called in the Dementors. He believes that it was You-Know-Who or one of his followers that created that noise. So we need to protect the six of you since Voldemort knows who you are and that you know Harry Potter," she explained. "Well that is all I can say for now. Stay here until someone comes up and tells you that it is okay for you to come out."

The professor left and closed the door behind her.

"The six of us?" Ginny wondered.

"She means us too," said a voice from upstairs. It was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Hermione gasped; she just realized something.

"We all went to the Ministry last year. That's how Voldemort knows us!" she said quite loud. "Harry? Harry, are you listening to me?" Harry was looking at the back of the door.

Hermione came over.

"Look at this," Harry said pointing at one of the names carved onto the back of the door.

"Oh my gosh," Hermione said.

"Wicked," Ron said.

"I can't believe it," Harry said whispered, "_James Potter_."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Took me a few hours to write this one shockingly. Sorry this one didn't include Harry's first animagi lesson. I kinda forgot I wrote that. That will be next . . . if I remember. Please review.


	9. A Mystery Begins

**Harry Potter and the Gem of the Oracle**

_KyleGranger_

* * *

Chapter Nine  
A Mystery Begins

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny remained staring at the door. It came as a shock to Harry and his friends that Harry's father was apparently a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. 

"Harry, did you have any idea about this?" Hermione asked.

"None, what so ever," Harry replied.

"Sorry to say this Harry, but your life is way to crazy for me!" Ron expressed. Harry smiled. Ginny put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, fine," he said. He kissed her forehead, "I'm just a little weirded out."

"Dido," Ron said.

The four of them turned around and joined Neville and Luna in front of the fire. Ginny sat on Harry's lap in one of the armchairs that was close to the fire.

"Does your father once being a teacher here mean something bad?" Neville asked. Harry shrugged.

There was a small pause. The main question on their minds was 'Why were they in their professor's room?' Hermione was the one to break the silence. She began by standing up and walking over to the window. Teachers were scattered about the area around Hagrid's hut. The smoke that was once rising from the Forbidden Forest, no longer existed, but Hagrid was not one of the many staff members that were walking around the grounds inspecting, to see if it was safe for students to roam once again.

"Did either of you two see the smoke?" Hermione finally asked Luna and Neville.

"I didn't," Luna said slowly.

"Neither did I," Neville said.

"Well, let me tell you this," Ron said, "Hagrid seemed to get out of the cabin as soon as he noticed the smoke. I think he might know something."

"We'll find out once we get out of here," Hermione said.

"Speaking of 'here,' I'm gonna go look around," Ron said.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said. He was curious about what the teachers had to live like. They've always wondered where Hogwarts staff sleeps.

Ginny followed Harry up the stairs. They passed Ron and Hermione who were looking around the kitchen. Upstairs, there was a bed with a small bookshelf and a small bathroom off to the side. Harry lied down on the bed.

"They're living way better than we are," Harry laughed. "They don't have to share rooms and bathrooms with other people." Ginny laughed. She slowly lied down next to him and wrapped her arm over him.

"I'm so freakin' tired," Harry said. He began running his fingers through her hair. She leaned in a kissed him lightly before drifting off to sleep. Harry soon did the same.

Harry woke the next morning. The sun was shining threw the windows and into his eyes. He tapped Ginny and she slowly woke as well.

"Harry?" Ginny said. "What are you doing in my room?" She slowly rose and looked around. She then remembered what had happened the night before. "Oh." Harry smiled.

The two of them slowly got out of bed and made their way down the stairs. The fire in the fireplace was slowly burning out. Harry and Ginny were both surprised to see Ron and Hermione sleeping together on the couch, while Neville and Luna looked pretty cozy in one of the armchairs in front of the fire.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a small smile on their faces. Within the next hour, the remaining students that were sleeping, woke. They found Harry and Ginny sitting down at the small table. Ron and Hermione came up to them. They noticed that Harry and his girlfriend had a sort of evil grin on their faces. Ron and Hermione blushed.

KNOCK.

The six of them looked to the door. Hermione slowly walked over and looked through the peek hole. Professor McGonagall was waiting. Hermione opened the door to let her teacher in.

"Good morning students," she began by saying, "hope you had a good night."

"Not really, we were confused. Why are we here? Why did you keep us locked up in here," Hermione asked strictly.

"Sit down so I can explain," she said. The six students moved to the couch and armchairs. "As you all know, there was indeed a disturbance yesterday. We weren't sure exactly what it was. According to Professor Snape, You-Know-Who is planning something that he doesn't even know, so we must be very careful. Since you six were at the Department of Mysteries last year, we believe that You-Know-Who might be planning to go after the rest of you, in addition to Harry.

"So naturally, when someone noticed the smoke, we thought it was You-Know-Who making his plan a reality. I wish I could tell you more, but you know as much as I know."

"But professor," Hermione began, "was it Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall twitched at the name: "No."

"Than what was it?" Ron asked.

"That is something I currently am unable to tell you," she said. "With that, you are free to go. But please, be safe and take care of yourselves." They nodded and followed her out of the teacher's corridors.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been kinda busy. I'm writing two other fics. Both are HP stories, but I'm not gonna post them until I'm completely done. Once again, sorry I didn't get to the animagus stuff. I had a hard enough time with this chapter alone. **Please Review**. I love reviews. No flames though. Thanks. 


End file.
